all alone
by Stephany
Summary: Tom dealing with life without B'elanna. PLZ R


All alone  
  
Legal: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paramount.  
  
  
  
B'elanna has been dead for 2 days. Tom still doesn't feel any better. The funeral is today, at 1100 hours, he doesn't feel like going, he just wants to die, he can't live without B'elanna. Someone's at the door, Tom doesn't answer. It's Harry, he says 'Tom we've got to go, the funeral begins in 15 minutes. 'what funeral?' Tom thinks, it's not a funeral, they just shoot his wive into space, he can't stand the thought of it. 'come on Tom, open the door'.  
  
Tom stands up, picks up Miral,walks to the door, takes a deep breath, and the door slides open. Harry has a tortured look in his eyes 'are you ready?' he asks. Tom doesn't know. 'yes..i guess so'. Harry doesn't know what to say, Tom looks so hurt, he tries to think of something but everything sounds idiotic. They arrive at the door, it slides open, there they stand, all the other senior officers and some good friends. They walk in, he feels touched, so many people liked and loved B'elanna. There comes captain Janeway, she was only lightly injured in the incident. 'Tom my deepest sympathy' she says. Tom feels the tears coming up, he can hardly keep a straight face. 'Thank you, captain' 'if there's anything I can do for you...' 'we'll be fine, together but thank you'.  
  
The ceremony has started. Tom holds Miral close to him, she's the one thing that comforts him in this time. He just loves her so much, she's the last piece of B'elanna that's left. There goes the capsule, he's crying, there goes his wive, it's all over now. Harry looks at Tom, he's crying, he feels so sorry for his best friend, he decides he must help him anyway he can, with Miral and all. The reception has started. Tom just wants to go to his quarters, even though it's hard being in there, B'elanna's stuff is in there and the sheets smell like her but he still wants to go. Tuvok walks to him 'B'elanna was certainly....different' 'yes, you can certainly say that'. Tom starts smiling, she was really different.  
  
3 days later ........ The alarm goes off. Is it 6 o'clock already?, why did he ever say that he could go back to work again?. He gets up, gets dressed and checks on Miral, she's a sleep. He's watching tv. It's time to go, Harry's at the door, Tom says 'come in' and Harry walks in, 'so how do you feel?' he asks. 'Better' and he actually means it, he really does feel better. He picks up Miral and they drop her off at the nursery.  
  
Their shift has started and Tom doesn't even have time to think of B'elanna. He has been busy ever since he walked in an hour ago. They have found a M class planet and they're going pick up supplies there. 'Tom are you ready to do an away mission?' Janeway asks. Tom thinks for a second and answers 'yes, captain, i'm up for some action' 'well, I don't think you'll get much off that Tom, we're just picking up supplies'. Tom's standing on a transporterplatform. They have arrived on Ibian 2, they're welcomed by an old man, he's the district suprivisor. He tells them that they're free to walk around and to certainly ask if they have any questions.  
  
Ibian 2 appears to be a beautiful planet and they only see happy faces, this is almost unbelievable Tom thinks. Harry is walking a next to Tom, Tom certainly looks happier and being on the planet seems to do him some good Harry thinks.. They split into teams, Tom, Harry and ensign Hardwin are together. 'Damn' Tom whispers to Harry 'I hoped we could go explore together' 'me too'.  
  
They're back on voyager. They've got all the supplies they need. Tom is in his quarters, he's cuddling Miral. He missed her so much while he was on Ibian 2. 'I think the two of us are going to be just fine' he says to her as he lays her back in her craddle. His communicater goes off, Janeway's voice says 'staff meeting at 1900 hours. 'oh no, he just got in, why did he ever agree to go to the holodeck with Harry, sure playing captain Proton kept his mind of B'elanna, (B'elanna oh my god! he hardly thought about her the entire day), but now he has no time to be with his daughter left. He hailes the Doctor, 'hey doc' 'what do you want mr. Paris?' 'would you like the spent some time with an adorable baby girl?' 'i'll be right over'.  
  
The senior officers start coming in, Janeway feels good, she's going to make the crew happy. All the senior officers have arrived. Janeway says 'i've got a suprise for you..., we're going to stay here for a week, we've been invited by the goverment of Ibian 2, so go and enjoy yourself!'. Tom feels good, what a great idea, he's certainly going to have fun!. 


End file.
